Lieutenant Preston
|faction = Anti-Kaiju Organization |category =OC }} Lieutenant Preston is a rogue GDF member and anti-kaiju organization member, and a character used by Fr0stfur. History Preston's history is unknown. All that is known is that he used to be a GDF Sergeant before becoming an anti-kaiju lieutenant. He hijacked M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and used it to attack Neo Gigan, but it was destroyed, although he escaped. He has since built a new version of M.O.G.U.E.R.A., and a modified version of SuperMechaGodzilla. Later, it fought Unleashed Titano, Kiryu 2007, and Female FinalGoji with ROE Neo SuperMechaGoji and Mecha-Manda, quickly defeating Titano. It then fought the other two. After Mecha-Manda died, Kir07 was defeated, and Yuki appeared, the SMG requested for backup. Abnormal MechaGodzilla then appeared. Mecha-FemaleFinalGoji also appeared to help. His SMG later appeared with PS3 MechaGoji and Alpha Tremur in Nagoya to stop Godzilla 2012 from absorbing the power from the fire surge crystals. It then left when Crocasaur appeared. Later, he attended a meeting with Neo Jet Jaguar and some commanders where they discussed their strategies and battle plans. Escape from the Gobi Desert A while later, Lieutenant Preston came to visit the lab of Mr. Evil Scientist Dude in the Gobi Desert. However, things went wrong because of a spy and the XPs all escaped. Lieutenant Preston then led a mission to capture them with Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's highest-ranking assistants: Dr. Hate, Dr. Grudge, Dr. Loath, and Dr. Agony. While they went in their personal mechs, Lieutenant Preston used his SuperMechaGodzilla to chase the XPs across the barren wasteland. Eventually they caught up and battled the XPs: Lieutenant Preston went up against XP-11 and XP-13. Lieutenant Preston went for XP-13 first, hitting him with a Mega-Buster. XP-13 then attacked Lieutenant Preston in melee, which his SMG was not good in. Meanwhile, XP-11 attacked Lieutenant Preston with ice, making his melee powers even weaker. Lieutenant Preston blasted XP-13 backwards with his mega-buster and eye lasers, but it wasn't enough. Then, XP-11 suddenly rammed into Lieutenant Preston from behind. Throwing XP-11 to the side, he attacked XP-13 again, only to be beaten back. However, XP-11 suddenly fired an ice beam at Lieutenant Preston, and his SMG absorbed the energy. Using this to his advantage, Lieutenant Preston sent a plasma grenade that left XP-13 scorched. He then turned to XP-11, barraging the seal with missiles. Hurling one last ice spike at him, XP-11 retreated with XP-13 and the others from Lieutenant Preston's mechs, with them in hot pursuit. This was the point at which XP-00 came into play. As they chased after the XPs, the group of robots were quickly electrocuted by the worm before he fled. XP-00 tried this again, only to be damaged by Lieutenant Preston and Dr. Loath and retreating for real. Soon after they ran into the exhausted XPs and battled them yet again. This time, Lieutenant Preston went for XP-11 again, this time with XP-08 helping the seal kaiju. Lieutenant Preston started out with a plasma grenade shot that severely hurt XP-08, only to be hit hard by a thunder punch. XP-11 turned the ground into ice, tripping Lieutenant Preston up and making him an easy target. XP-08 then fired electricity at Lieutenant Preston, but he was able to quickly absorb it. Lieutenant Preston then knocked XP-08 out of the fight with a plasma grenade. XP-11 slammed into Lieutenant Preston and made a cold energy shockwave, but it wasn't enough. As Lieutenant Preston turned to XP-11 with paralysis missiles, however, XP-00 suddenly attacked again, knocking over all four of the doctors. Soon they got back up, but XP-00 was harassing them and the others were retreating. Furious, the others lost their temper and rushed in, despite Lieutenant Preston's warnings. Preston damaged XP-00 with heat seeking missiles, only to have his armor be melted by the worm's acid breath. Lieutenant Preston tried to hit XP-00, but he dodged and weaved to avoid. Eventually, though, the worm was cut with eye lasers. Suddenly, a sonic wave blasted Lieutenant Preston back. The challenger revealed itself as XP-07, who lived in Mongolia. The two XPs attacked Lieutenant Preston relentlessly, but eventually they made mistakes: XP-07 made a blast of fire and XP-00 made an electric blast that Lieutenant Preston absorbed. Preston then used his plasma grenade to severely hurt both XPs, forcing them to retreat. As Lieutenant Preston followed the doctors, however, he only found scrap and ashes, the four doctors killed by the XPs. Abilities Moguera= *Armor - Moguera has very thick and strong armor, able to resist most forms of physical and energy damage. This armor is also partly powered by nanomachines, which allows it to regenerate armor. It can also absorb most forms of energy. *Speed - Moguera can fly at mach 5 and mach 45 in space. It can burrow extremely fast, too. *Chest Maser Cannon - Moguera can release a large laser from its chest which deals a large amount of energy damage. *Plasma Eye Lasers - Moguera can rapidly fire powerful yellow energy bolts from its eyes. *Drill Nose *Auto Lasers - Moguera can fire powerful blue beams from its cone-shaped hands. *Moguera has a buzzsaw on its back, which can be used in close combat or launched at foes. *EMP Bomb - Moguera can launch an EMP bomb that instantly detonates and leaves a blast radius for a short duration. It is effective against electric-powered mechas and deals electric damage to organic lifeforms. *Photonic Storm - A huge ring of orange-and-blue-colored energy blasts out of M.O.G.U.E.R.A., hitting everything around it. This deals a large amount of energy damage. *Spiral Grenade Missiles - Moguera's hands can open up and launch Spiral Grenade missiles, missiles specifically engineered to do damage to kaiju. |-|SuperMechaGodzilla= *Jetpack *Rocket launchers *Eye Lasers *Plasma Grenade *Diamond Plating *Mega-Buster *Paralysis Missiles *Shock Anchors *G-Buster *Can absorb most energy attacks Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)